Sailor GX
by oriongamer
Summary: First Fic the scouts are off to Duel Academy with there boyfriends they meet Jaden and Alexis both of them seem to have planetary powers sm, ygo, ygogx on hold
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Crossover

Disclaimer I don't anything except my OC

First Fic the scouts are off to Duel Academy with there boyfriends they meet Jaden and

Alexis both of them seem to have planetary powers (sm, ygo, ygogx)

alight I am going to do a story of how the sailor moon an yugioh gang meet that set before this story but I just got this idea in my head

takes place five years afer the original yugioh ends and during Jaden's second year at Duel Academy

pairings

Mina / Seto

Lita / Joey

Amy / Yami

Hotaru / Yugi

Rei/ Bakura (the good one)

Haruka / Michelle (just following original jap)

Trista /Pegasus

Jaden /Alexis

OC/Zane

OC/ SY

OC/OC

Serena/Darien

some more later

There will also be some of the future children coming in later

Ani

Yami and Amy's daughter who has blue hair with blond streaks and it's spiked like Yami's with Amy's eyes see can be confident and smart but a little shy when it comes to boys and protective of her cousin and she can be as good as her father at dueling she going to be in the blue dorm

Hannah

Hotaru and Yugi's daughter

she has her mother's hairstyle but it has black hair with blond streaks like father's but tip with purple at the end and violet eye she usually a quite girl that always sticks up for her friends and very close to her cousin and a tough duelist she also be in the blue dorm

Brain

Rei and Bakura's son he has black hair with his father's hair style and violet eye's he can have quite a temper he be in Ra yellow

Mike and Amanda

Haruka and Michelle's twins (one boy one girl) thanks to Neo-queen Serinty(Sp) Haruka and Michelle's where able to have children even thought there both girls

Mike has Michelle's hair color but Haruka hair cut, eyes and power's and has Haruka need for speed he be in the red dorm while Amanda will have bold hair with Michelle's hair style, eyes and powers as well as her ear for music

Tyler

Trista and Pegasus's son he has green hair color like Trista and Pegasus's eye color he likes to be quite and a little obsessed with cartoons he in the yellow dorm

I am going to place Rini in the Red dorm

ask for Mina and Seto's as well as Lita and Joey children that a surprise

tell me what you think I won't start the next chap till I get 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I am updating and yes serenelight92 serene123 jaden is going to be Joey and Lita's son

and your also right about Alexis I got the idea because Jaden reminded a lot of Joey and he had brown hair like Lita while Alexis hairstyle remind me of Seto and she had blond hair like Mina also because of the first Ep. of gx I knew not much time had passed three years at the most because they said Zane was a third year and I don't think Seto started the academy till after the end of the Yugioh Dawn of the Duel saga

Anyway all take votes on other couple

First is Serenity will she end up with Duke or Tristan

then there Zane which one of my OC end up with him and with and up with Sy as well as Bastion

Chapter 1 off to duel academy

Yami and Yugi are in there Dorm room study for a test coming up in there ancient history class then they hear a ring

"I get it probably Amy" said Yami

"Hello"

"Hey Dweed"

"Kaiba Why are you calling me?"

"Well I calling in a favor"

"What is it?" Yami said with a bit of annoyance

"I need you to go to my duel academy for a expedition mach I go myself but I got to run my company and don't have time"

"Yes we wouldn't want Mina separated from you for to long" Yami said Jokingly

"Anyway I let you Yugi, the Mutt and your girlfriends go with you don't want you to get to lonely"Seto says with amassment

"alight I get Bakura to cover mine and Yugi's classes and Tristan can cover Joey at the game shop. When do you want us there?"

"Next week the plane will leave 7:00am sharp so don't be late"

"Alright. Who will I be dueling? "

"First you and the dueling monkey will have a match then you face off against the two best students in the Academy in a double duel oh and don't lose because I am the only one that going to beat you!" then Seto hung up the Phone

"What was that all about?" asked Yugi

"I will explain later right know we better get going and meet the girls or we might be late for our double date"Yami said

At the Crown Arcade(that what I think it called anyway to me if it wrong) Amy and Hotaru

where waiting for Yugi and Yami and just talking for the moment

"So Taru how are your classes going?" ask Amy

"There alright I just want them to end" replied Hotaru

"Yeah well I glad I don't have to do schoolwork anymore" said Serena from behind. She stared working there after she graduated from high school(you didn't think she go to college with the grades she got in school)

"Yes well some of us want to get a education to get the jobs we want" said Yami as he came in with Yugi

"Hey Yugi, Hey Yami" Serena replied in here usual cheery tone

"Hello Serena who are things going" Yugi asked

"Alright but planning for my wedding is getting to be a killer but wroth it" she replied

Yugi nods then kiss Hotaru and Yami kisses Amy

"Sorry were late" said Yami

"Its alright we haven't been here long" Amy said

"That good by the way have you heard of Duel Academy?"

"Who hasn't?" responded Amy

"What 's Duel Academy?" asked Serena

"Duel Academy is a school sponsored By Kiaba Corp. where kid learn how to duel like Pros" answered Yugi

"anyway Kiaba called and wanted me to do a expedition match with Joey at Duel Academy"

"That's great I hear the place is huge and have some of the best arena's" said Yugi

"Yes well you, Amy, Hotaru, and Lita can come as well"Yami said

"But what about our classes" Amy said

"We can catch up after all it only going to be for a day or so please Amy I will really appreciate it if you came" said Yami

"All right I'll go when do we have to get ready"

""Next week are fights at 7:00am I'll call Joey and tell him and you can tell Lita once you get back(I made Amy and Lita roommates) " replied Yami

"BBEEPP"(I don't know the sound the communicators make if you know tell me)

"Got to go"said Hotaru and kissed Yugi good bye(the guys already know there scout how it be in my Precule sp)

the girls take off

At Duel Academy

Jaden was alone at by the sore relaxing when suddenly

"Jaden"Syrus yelled

"What's up Sy" Jaden asked his best friend

"Jaden Zane just stop by he said you and him are going to be in a double duel next week" replied Syrus

"really who are we going to be facing?" asked Jaden

"the King of game himself as well as the four best Duelist Joy Wheeler!" said Syrus

"Really **YES** I am going to face of against the best in the world with your brother I can't wait" Jaden replied with excitement one know to him a green symbol was glowing underneath his hair

I know it sort and boring but I need his to set the story in motion


	3. Chapter 3

Look I know I have bad grammar and my last chapter was not all that good and I can understand

why no one reviewed it, I try to work on the story but I very busy with work and school so I need a co-author they can make some changes if they want so please please please help me out,


End file.
